1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of trash compacting and more specifically to trash compactors which will allow separation of recyclable from non-recyclable trash in residential trash compactors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous commercial residential trash compactors on the market today. These are usually either free-standing or built-in types. They generally consist of a frame or housing, a drawer in the housing, with a compaction compartment therein, that can be slid out to receive trash and slid in to conceal and compact the trash. Compaction is usually achieved by a ram that is driven by one or more screws. The motive force is usually an electric motor, although as disclosed above in Leman, '618, a manual screw may be used. As noted in Moon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,091, the compacting means may also be a screw jack. The drawer has a single compartment. A removable bag or lining is placed in the compartment prior to inserting trash and compaction. After compacting, the bag/liner may be removed with the compacted trash and a new bag or liner placed in the compartment.
The problem with current commercial residential trash compactors is that all types of trash go into the same compartment for compaction--they offer no way to separate recyclable from non-recyclable trash. As people become more conscious of environmental needs, the desire to recycle becomes more intense. Yet the current commercial residential trash compactor has not been adapted to meet this need.